The patrollers
by Mintyfwesh2114
Summary: What happens when someone offers the pups something they can't refuse
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the offer

An: hi this is my first fanfic, it is inspired by OGxtango's paw patrol the band.

So please enjoy. :)

Right after the talent show episode ends

"Good job pups !" Ryder said to his pups "I would say." Said a man wearing navy suit.

"Who awe you?" Zuma questioned," I am Anthony Sanchez, and I would like to offer you a record deal."…WHAT?!" Everyone plus Ryder said in unison "you mean like a music deal type thing?" Marshal asked. "Yes on one condition, Zuma is that your name?" "Yep." "You need to play bass." "I can make you a pup pack like Rocky's if you want." Ryder offered "Totally!" Zuma exclaimed. "Meet me at my studio in Kelowna in 2 weeks." "Can we Ryder?" The pups asked

"I think its alright." Yeah!" All the pups cheered "ok my office in two weeks, see you then".

An: I hoped you liked my story if it gets 15 likes on 100 views I will make chapter2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey I lied I am writing the second chapter any ways, I will try to make it longer and fix any spelling errors but I am writing it on my iPod touch. Please enjoy

At the lookout

"Wow pups you got a record deal…wait what about the paw patrol?!" Ryder gasped " We weally didn't think this thwough." Zuma said with a whimper " What are we gonna do?"

Rocky asked "we could hold a vote." Rubble suggested "

Ok if that's what you pups want" Ryder said " anypup who wants to form a band say I"Chase said. No one said anything " It's ok pups I was going to end the paw patrol anyways."

Ryder said almost in tears.. Everybody gasped " why Ryder?" Sky asked

" Because pups we have only have 12 thousand dollars left saved up, that's not enough to pay for gas, food and definitely the lookout" " we could use the money we get from the band to pay for the lookout." Chase said " that's a gee idea chase" Ryder and all the pups cheered " I could play guitar in the band." Ryder said "but first we need to get new instruments." Rocky said " everyone in the paw patroller." Ryder said "paw

Patrol is on a roll!"

An I hope you enjoyed And I would like to thank everyone for the support and thanks to tango for letting me use his band idea until next time by.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An: wow two days in and already people asking me if something can happen and I will not be doing MarshallxEverest enjoy this next chapter

At the music store

As the pups plus Ryder walked into the store the saw whole walls full of guitars, bass guitar and a huge selection of drums. Right off the bat Zuma and Rocky found instruments they liked Zuma found an orange and black bass, while rocky was looking at a Lime green electric guitar " Ryder can I have this one" they said in unison all the other pups laughed " you two are so much alike" Ryder said "and yes you can".

After about an hour everyone found an instrument that they liked. When suddenly Ryder looked out the window and saw someone trying to steal the paw patroller he ran out of the store yelling "stop!" When the man pulled out a Glock and shot Ryder in the spine "No!" All the pups yelled

An: CLIFFHANGER dun dun da


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An: wow thanks everyone for the support. Who's ready to see what happened to Ryder

Out side the music store

The man was about run when he tripped and his mask fell off, reviling himself to be Anthony "why would you do this to us." Chase asked with rage in his eyes " you don't understand, I-I was trying to help you." Anthony said with a stutter " We would be more famous with a band of only pups." He said trembling. Chase jump on him pinning him to the ground " you are under arrest!" Chase said "your lucky I am still a cop, otherwise I would rip your throat out!" Chase barked as he heard sirens

" What happened here." The paramedics asked " he was shot in the spine" Rocky said crying

Meanwhile Marshall was putting on his emt gear. " x-ray screen" Marshall said " it look like the bullet hit his spine, he will live but he will never walk again." Marshall said both relief and sadness in his voice.

Time skip

"Hey pups" Ryder said weakly "awe you ok?" Zuma whimpered

"I'll be fine, It's just my back right" He tried to joke "guess I can't be in the band, maybe I can be the manager?" Ryder said "That would be great" Skye said crying "maybe Everest can take my place." Ryder said and on cue Jake and Everest walked into the hospital " Ryder are you ok" Everest asked worried " I am fine, but you know what you could do to make me Better" " wha do you need" she said " can you play in the patrollers?" " I think I can do that."

An

Wow pretty Long chapter, thanks again for the support and a big thanks to OGxtango for letting me use his idea, till next time see y'all later ( drops mic)


End file.
